coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8900 (9th May 2016)
Plot Jason refuses to carry on until Eileen leaves. Billy and Phelan try to defuse the situation but Eileen lets Jason have his way. Cathy and Alex offer to clean the flat. Wanting to be alone, Roy tells them to leave. Craig has a bad date with Caitlin as she jumps on everything he says. Sarah keeps making any excuse to get out of the house. Eileen feels Jason hates her. Phelan suggests she reminds him that she loves him. Cathy feels she's blown it with Roy and will have to move out but Sinead tells her that Roy will forgive her when he calms down. She feels even worse when Carla mentions that it's Hayley's birthday. Eileen approaches Jason at Tony's grave and draws him into a heart-to-heart about Tony. He blames her for driving Tony away when he was little but Eileen says Tony did nothing but disappoint him. He softens and breaks down when she admits that she misses Tony now that he's gone. Carla is surprised to see Roy back as Cathy didn't say anything. He tells her he wanted to spend Hayley's birthday at home but is preoccupied with the harsh way he treated Cathy and Alex. Over Skype, Sinead tells Chesney she's feeling lonely. He suggests they have a long-distance date. Craig wonders what's wrong with Caitlin. Steve feels bad that Michelle had to pick up the slack while he was away and tells her to put her feet up while he does all the chores but she tells him it's not necessary. Roy catches Cathy and Alex before they leave with their bags and makes it up with them. Phelan pressures Jason to move on and concentrate on his business. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Edmond's Church - Interior, exterior and graveyard Notes *Katy Armstrong's voice is heard during Sinead's Skype call to Chesney. *The church sequences were recorded on location at St. Martin's Church in Ashton-on-Mersey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan assures Jason that with his dad gone, he can always look to him for support; Gail mistakenly thinks Sarah has a new boyfriend; and Roy falls out with Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,020,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes